Fatcakes & PopTarts
by Lovin'Seddie
Summary: Ever wonder WHY Sam eats so much junk? She should know that eating isn't gonna make an awkward moment go away... Seddie, my dears. One-shot.


So I thought I wouldn't have any time for writing during midterm week, but I found some time : ) So here's a weird idea that popped into my head just now.

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I may not own iCarly, but I do own the TV that I watch iCarly on. Okay, my parents own it, but what's the difference?**

Sam strolled into Bushwell Plaza, her blonde hair almost frozen to her head. It was snowing cats and dogs outside, and it was well below 10 degrees. Seattle wasn't used to this kind of weather, only rain was normal. And to make matters worse for Sam, she was dressed in only shorts and a t-shirt. Don't ask.

"DON'T TRACK SNOW INTO MY LOBBY!" Lewburt screamed at her.

Sam glared at the witch-like man and stomped her Converse on the floor to get all the snow off them.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!"

She smirked to herself and went to the elevator. She noticed a sign that read: _The elevator ain't working! Take your lazy butts up the stairs! _Sam could guess who wrote THAT sign.

Heaving a sigh, she dragged her 'lazy butt' up the stairs to the 8th floor. All that walking made her even more hungry, so she started running to Carly's apartment. Once there she found the door locked, so she started pounding on the door.

When there was no response, she grumbled and took a bobby-pin out of her hair to break in, which she did in 8 seconds, her new personal best.

"CARLY!" She yelled when she got inside. "CARLS! WHERE THE CHIZ ARE YOU?"

Sam saw a note lying on the kitchen counter and picked it up.

_Sam,_

_Spencer got stuck in a snow bank on his way home from the Groovy Smoothie, so I to go get him out. I should be back by two, but I left you some snacks in the kitchen. Oh, and you can change into some of my warmer clothes if you didn't change yet!_

_~Carly_

'Nice!' Sam thought to herself. 'I got the whole place to myself!'

And that was just what she needed. She had a long, long day at school and was ready to get eat her feelings away. She knew talking to Carly would be better, but she wasn't here, but her food was.

She ran up to Carly's room and changed out of her shorts and t-shirt into warmer clothes, which was a relief.

Sam went backdownstairs into the kitchen and saw that there were Fatcakes and Pop-Tarts waiting there just for her. She smiled evilly and grabbed them all. She didn't even bother to put the Pop-Tarts in the toaster. With one last stop at the fridge for a Peppy-Cola, she ran to the living room and flipped through the TV channels until she settled on Celebrities Underwater.

Half an hour later there were seven empty wrappers of Pop-Tarts and at least twelve empty wrappers of Fatcakes sitting on the couch around her. And Sam STILL wasn't full. Or, maybe she still wasn't feeling better. She couldn't tell.

Just then the front door swung upon to reveal Fredward Benson. Sam internally groaned.

When Freddie saw her lying on the couch he stopped short and turned beet red. Memories of their awkward moment came flooding back to them.

* * *

_Flashback (Lunch)_

_It had started out as normal as a lunch could get, with Carly giving Sam some money to buy lunch and Freddie complaining about the terrible lunch that his mother packed him._

"_Why don't you just buy lunch?" Carly asked him._

_Freddie gave her a look. "You know that my mom only gives me $8 a month. I can't afford to buy lunch!" _

_Carly tossed him a $1 bill. "Here, go buy yourself a cookie or something."_

"_Thanks, Carls!" Freddie grinned._

_As he made his way to the lunch line, he saw a sign for a new Video Editing Club and stopped to take a look at it. However, he didn't see the blonde who was walking the opposite way towards him. _

_Crash!_

_Freddie looked up to see Sam Puckett standing there with food all over her clothes and hair, holding a now empty food tray. _

"_BENSON!" She shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"_

_Her outburst had gathered a crowd, and Freddie started to get nervous. "Um, I um, uh…"_

"_ARE YOU RETARDED? WHAT A WASTE OF PERFECTLY GOOD CAFETERIA FOOD!" _

"_I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming!" Freddie pleaded._

_Someone from the crowd burst out, "Sure you didn't. I bet he just wanted to crash into her for an excuse to feel her up! What a nerd!" This caused a roar of laughter to come from the students and the teacher on lunch-duty had to come investigate what was going on._

_Of course, they were both sent to Principle Franklin's office immediately. Well, Sam had to go to the nurse first to get cleaned up and change into her gym clothes. Freddie had some food on his shirt too, but not as much as Sam. He knew his mother would not be happy._

_So Freddie sat in the principal's office by himself for a while. When Principal Franklin came in, he did not look happy._

"_Mr. Benson, I heard from one of the students that you tried to touch Sam inappropriately at lunch today. Is this true?" He asked angrily._

"_What? NO! Someone just said that to be funny!" Freddie protested._

_At that moment Sam came in, wearing only her Volleyball Camp t-shirt and Soffee shorts, her typical gym uniform._

"_Ms. Puckett, is it true that Freddie tried to 'feel you up' at lunch today?" Principal Franklin asked Sam._

_Sam looked disgusted. "Gross, no! If he did he'd be in the hospital right now! What happened was that he ran into me when I was carrying my food tray and it spilled all over me!" _

"_Oh. Well, was it an accident?" _

_Freddie stood up. "Yes! Yes, it was an accident! Please don't give me detention or tell my mother! Please!" _

_Eventually, both were let off the hook because Ted had more important matters to attend to, like Gibby getting another Texas wedgie. _

_Sam made sure to punch Freddie on the way out._

_End Flashback…_

_

* * *

_

"Um, hi Sam." Freddie said awkwardly.

Sam looked at him and nodded.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked uneasily.

Sam shook her head no and opened her mouth that was full of Fatcakes, indicating that she couldn't talk.

"Oh," Freddie mumbled.

He walked over and sat next to Sam on the couch and waited for her to swallow.

"I'm uh, really sorry… I hope it wasn't hard to get the ketchup out of your hair…" Freddie said quickly.

"Whatever, it's fine." Sam shrugged.

Freddie looked uncomfortable. "Ok…"

Sam just sighed and opened another Pop-Tart.

"Those things are really bad for you," Freddie pointed out.

"I don't care!"

"In seventh grade I did a science project on them and I found out that they have no expiration date," Freddie smirked.

Sam's eyes went wide and she ran to the garbage to spit it out.

"Gross! I can't believe that I ate ten of those!" Sam shuddered.

"Why'd you eat so many?" Freddie questioned.

"Well maybe because I was starving since I had no lunch today!" Sam snapped.

Freddie lightly grabbed her hand and guided her towards the door. "How about we go out and I'll buy you some real food?" He offered.

Sam paused. "…go out? As in, just us? As in, a date?"

Freddie rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhm… whatever you wanna call it…"

"In the snow?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"I have an umbrella," He assured her.

_Later that day at 6:00…_

"I can't belive you, Spencer!" Carly yelled at her brother.

"I'm sorry! It just looked so fuzzy!"

Carly and Spencer walked into Bushwell Plaza, ignoring Lewburt's screams, "MORE PEOPLE IN MY LOBBY!"

Carly had thought that getting Spencer out of the snow bank would be no big deal and take no more than an hour, but once she got Spencer out he ran after a hobo that was wearing a furry hat and started to pet him. The hobo had a near by-stander call the cops and Spencer got charged with sexual harassment.

She hoped that if Sam was at her apartment she was sleeping with one of the blankets she had placed out for her. They took the stairs up to their apartment since the elevator wasn't working and Carly unlocked the door. She walked in to find Sam was indeed under the blanket that Carly had left, but Freddie was also under it. And they were snuggling together. Kissing.

"WHAT THE…?" Carly shrieked.

Spencer giggled and snuck out to his room to call Socko and tell him the glorious news.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Sam and Freddie got together very quickly, but it's just a one-shot so I didn't go into detail. **

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
